


He is Hers

by dreamsandlove



Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [5]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, Coda 02x07+1, Communication, F/M, Fic, Fluff, For reference, Gen, Hers, Hughie witnesses Kimiko & Frenchie, Laughter, POV Outsider, Sign Language, Sweetness, Tags Are Hard, Tenderness, connection, let's call this, possibly canon compliant, possibly coda, s02xep07+1, small snippet of their life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsandlove/pseuds/dreamsandlove
Summary: Hughie accidentally catches Kimiko and Frenchie in a moment of intimacy (not sex...yet).
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Starlight | Annie January, Kimiko/Frenchie, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro & The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko Moyashiro/The Frenchman, The Female | Kimiko/Frenchie
Series: Frenchie/Kimiko [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931500
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	He is Hers

**Author's Note:**

> This a short and sweet drabble/snippet of Kimiko and Frenchie together. It certainly could be canon (reading my coda for 02x07, **Hers** , will make a bit more sense). I have some high hopes for these two. *fingers crossed*
> 
> _  
> _Not betaed. All mistakes are my own._  
> _
> 
> _  
> _I hope you enjoy it!_  
>  💗  
> _

Hughie is grumpy when he wakes up to a small crashing sound outside his door. Plates and flatware hitting a concrete floor? And _lots_ of giggling and not-so-quiet whispers. 

Rolling his eyes, Hughie knows he has to get up, but he doesn’t want to. A sleepy, soft Annie is in his arms, but he’s got to get the others to quiet down so she can sleep. Despite being a supe, Annie needs her rest, just like everyone else. 

Resigned to provide her a bit of respite, Hughie unhappily dislodges their bodies and creeps toward the door. He slowly opens it, and is struck into silence, body stock still, as the sight before him is definitely unexpected. 

Peaking through the door Hughie sees Frenchie and Kimiko. They’re on the couch, facing one another, each has a knee bent on a cushion, their other feet on the floor. The two look akin to mirror images, except for the furious movement of hands, occasional laughter, heads thrown back in joy, and the stark difference of her blue/black tresses vs. Frenchie’s near buzz cut. 

As he watches, the fog of sleep clears, and Hughie realizes that they're using sign language to communicate to one another.

  
Eyes widening, his mouth falls open. 

_I didn’t know they could talk like that._

Straining a bit, he hears the sound of Frenchie’s English mixed with French lilting through the air. 

_Frenglish? Englench_?

Whatever the hybrid language is, they both seem to understand and are smiling like fools, alternating between small chuckles and full on laughter. 

Hughie sees Frenchie tenderly lift up a lock of Kimiko’s hair, tickling her face with it. She slaps his hand away and brings their faces in close, noses touching, rubbing lightly in a back and forth motion. The two sigh simultaneously, as if perfectly in sync with one another. The pair close their eyes, foreheads pressed together for a brief moment before she pushes back a little and keeps signing. Frenchie laughing, loud, _so loud_ , and wholeheartedly. Kimiko bouncing her body in what can only be described as true happiness.

It's also quite obvious that _he is hers_. Somehow, Frenchie (Serge?), the worldly drug dealer, master chemist, and all around badass gun runner, is completely enthralled with _her,_ Kimiko, supe extraordinaire, who no one saw coming. 

He grins to himself at the thought.

Quickly looking away, Hughie knows he’s witnessed something special, intimate, just for them. As silently as possible, he shuts the door and tries to go back to sleep. 

He thinks it’s amazing, what those two are building together. It is clearly very unique and he wishes them only the best. Hughie will keep their secret, respect their privacy. Only telling Annie, because, well, she’ll get the importance of what he saw. She’s _his_ person, he tells her everything, and she’ll be sure to keep the information safe. 

Maneuvering their bodies in just the right way, Hughie positions himself next to Annie, wrapping her in his arms again and feeling grateful for this time together. He falls asleep with her soft golden hair beneath his lips, and hope in his heart.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 💗
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback or make a request/suggestion. 😊


End file.
